


Beggar

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Yaoi, from conflict to sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Когда было слишком хорошо и ощущения становились слишком реальными, Саске всегда умолял о большем.





	Beggar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beggar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466820) by Sangria. 



— Такой горячий, — счастливо простонал Саске, вылизывая старшего брата от пупка до грудной клетки. Лениво обвёл языком сосок, прежде чем упомянутый брат сгрёб его за волосы и втолкнулся собственным языком Саске в рот.   
  
Как всё зашло настолько далеко? Началось с разъярённых слов, затем преобразилось в неуклюжие, упоительные поцелуи и шёпот многообещающих прикосновений.   
  
Итачи повалил младшего на спину, набросившись на него с поцелуями, словно оголодавший на бифштекс. Ни один из Учих не мог (или не желал) оторвать от другого руки. Оба изнывали от жажды того, что могли получить друг от друга. Физический контакт и подобие любви. Саске целовал в ответ с не меньшим вкусом, одновременно позволяя рукам съехать вниз на задницу старшего брата. Грубо помял её обеими ладонями, толкаясь тазом вперёд, чтобы соприкоснуться с эрекцией старшего Учихи через одежду.  
  
В ответ на это Итачи рывком сорвал с Саске рубашку через голову и открытым ртом осыпал пылкими поцелуями всё от его груди до живота. Младший попытался стащить со старшего брата штаны, но был остановлен рукой, что пригвоздила его запястья над головой.  
  
Итачи опустил голову, изумительно пососал пупок своего младшего брата, с нежностью покружив языком внутри, и затем медленными поцелуями проложил себе путь вверх по телу брата. Итачи остановился, его рот порхнул над губами Саске, почти касаясь, но не приближаясь в достаточной мере. Младший вороноволосый мальчик приподнялся, сопротивляясь руке, что удерживала его запястья, в попытке дотянуться до священного проклятия губ своего брата.  
  
Мягкий смешок прокатился по внутреннему уху, и Саске ожидал, что сейчас Итачи его оскорбит или унизит репликой вроде:  _"Настолько не терпится потрахаться с собственным братом?"_  — или как-то ещё в подобном духе. Однако вместо этого на его челюсть опустился нежный поцелуй, и в ватные уши влился ещё один мягкий смешок.  
  
— Не торопись, младший брат, — Итачи подался тазом вперёд, медленно притирая друг к другу их промежности в эротичном, примитивном движении. — У нас есть время.  
  
Саске надорванно дышал и неистово тёрся о брата пахом, ища избавления от телесного напряжения. Он испустил вскрик разочарования, когда Итачи схватил его за бёдра, предотвращая дальнейшие движения, и замедлил собственный темп.   
  
Итачи слегка усмехнулся в темноте, услышав, как его младший брат всхлипнул от досады.  
  
— Онии-сан, онэгай, — захныкал Саске. — Итачи, нии-сан, умоляю...  
  
Итачи прервал предложение, накрыв губами губы мальчика.  
  
— Я сказал не торопиться, — твёрдо повторил старший. Он пробежался пальцами сквозь чёрные колючки волос Саске. Оба они могли слышать только дыхание друг друга, до тех пор пока Итачи не заговорил, всё ещё лаская волосы младшего: — Я никуда не уйду, обещаю, — он поцеловал местечко рядом с ухом брата. — Можно рассказать тебе секрет?  
  
Саске задрожал, когда брат прошёлся кончиками пальцев по низу его живота, и застонал от смеси удивления с удовольствием, когда тот обхватил его стояк через штаны.  
  
— Я хочу тебя, отото, — напрямик заявил Итачи.   
  
Даже Саске шокировало столь откровенное признание желания. Он слегка зарделся, но в конце концов взял себя в руки, чтобы отреагировать на действия брата. Закрыл глаза и когда вновь открыл — они были красно-чёрными от шарингана. Саске налетел на старшего брата, хватая за плечи, и столкнул их губы.  
  
Итачи тоже не был джентльменом. Он стащил с брата штаны, ртом пожирая его губы. Младший воскликнул, когда Итачи укусил его в нижнюю губу и с силой пососал её языком. Но также Саске испытал и лёгкое разочарование, когда брат отстранился, и тем не менее это самое разочарование очень скоро испарилось, когда Итачи сомкнул зубы на его печати и нещадно пососал, только чтобы снова укусить.  
  
Итачи приподнял брови, когда это действие вызвало у Саске крик:  
— Ах, ах, ещё!  
  
Итачи с нажимом провёл накрашенными ногтями по гладкой плоти шеи своего отото сначала в одном направлении, потом в обратном. Он почти оскалился от удовлетворения, когда Саске начал томно постанывать.  
  
— Время для эксперимента, младший брат.  
  
Он содрал с мальчика трусы, а потом без предупреждения втолкнул два пальца ему в задницу.  _Ауч._ Без подготовки.  
  
— Ах-хаах-ха-ах, — забился Саске, крутя тазом.  
  
— Больно или приятно? — спросил его старший брат. И не получил ответа — одно лишь бессловесное хныканье. Тогда он втиснул третий палец в тугой зад брата. Саске закричал, забившись уже совсем дико. Итачи схватил его за подбородок, принуждая посмотреть в глаза. — Больно или приятно? — настойчиво повторил он. Его пальцы скользнули внутрь и наружу.  
  
— То и другое, — задохнулся Саске. — Но в основном только некомфортно.  
  
— Хн, — откликнулся Итачи, наклоняясь, чтобы ещё раз пососать прóклятую печать, при этом продолжая всовывать и высовывать пальцы. Он начал вталкивать их глубже, жёстче, разводя на манер ножниц.  
  
— Мн, нн, Итачи... — протянул меньший из мальчиков. Глаза остекленели, но оставались сфокусированы на старшем брате. — Снимай штаны, — скомандовал младший. — Сейчас же.  
  
Глаза Итачи ярко вспыхнули.  
— Зачем? — спросил он, разыгрывая невинность.  
  
Глаза Саске закатились, когда брат глубже протолкнул в него пальцы.  
  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста... — простонал Саске.   
  
Итачи лишь ускорил свои действия, водя кулаком по его эрекции, нежно сжимая, медленно двигая рукой вверх по стволу.  
— "Пожалуйста" — это не ответ.  
  
Саске взвыл от удовольствия.  
— Пожалуйста, брат, пожалуйста, — его ногти оставляли отметины-полумесяцы на плечах аники. — Нннн, я-я хочу... я должен тебя почувствовать.  
  
Итачи ухмыльнулся. Именно этого ответа он ждал. Он прекратил пытку и мгновенно сбросил с себя остатки одежды. Саске пялился, надеясь, что у него в этот момент не текли слюни. Старший бесстыдно подразнил брата, проникая в него самой головкой и при этом осыпая поцелуями его соски. Мальчика под ним трясло от жажды и предвкушения. Секс — это здорово, но Итачи хотелось, чтобы брат умолял его.  
  
Ладони Саске нашли бёдра старшего брата и схватились за них, ногтями впиваясь в кожу. Он попытался силой заставить Итачи войти в себя до конца, но тщетно. Саске поперхнулся собственными всхлипами от сексуальной неудовлетворённости и злости. Он подался вперёд и голодно присосался к соскам Итачи, вызывая у брата стонущие звуки. Старший Учиха сузил глаза и зарычал, пробегая кончиками фиолетовых ногтей по его спине и груди, мучая сверхчувствительную кожу.  
  
И когда Саске подумал, что отвлёк его внимание, то попытался полностью насадиться на внушительный член своего аники. Но поздно. Итачи вцепился ему в бёдра и прижал обратно к кровати.  
  
— Мне тебя наказать, Саске? — он ввинтился языком в ухо Саске. Старший развёл брату ягодицы, дразня его вход, но в сущности ничего не делая.  
  
— Нии-сан, нии-сан, я так сильно тебя хочу, ну пожалуйста, просто сделай это уже! — сорвался Саске.  
  
Его единственный брат ухмыльнулся.  
— Как пожелаешь.  
  
У Саске закружилась голова. Старший брат немедленно вломился в него, с ходу беря ошеломительную скорость.  
  
— Ух, ахх, ун, — громко застонал Саске. Так хорошо. Он чувствовал своего брата. Наполнялся им, растягивался им. Но такой темп сводил с ума. — Уннгах! Медленней, медленней, старший брат, прошу! Помедленнее!  
  
Саске всхлипнул от наслаждения, собственные действия предавали его слова, в то время как старший брат даже не думал прислушаться к его просьбам.  
  
— Хах, ах, Итачи, — задыхался Саске.  
  
Итачи не издавал почти никаких звуков, но его зубы сцепились, ноздри трепетали, глаза сверкали ярким кроваво-красным. Он изменил темп, но не замедлил, а только ускорил. У Саске помутнело в глазах, и он выстанывал трудноуловимые вариации  _обожепожалуйстаитачитрахнименяжёстче!_  
  
Саске обнял брата за плечи. В голове становилось пусто. Всё что он ощущал, это безостановочные движения старшего брата и то, как жарко и тесно тот двигался внутри. Саске услышал мягкий низкий стон у себя в ухе и осознал, что его издал старший брат.  
  
— Отото, ты так хорош.  
  
Это почти вызвало у него улыбку.  
  
  
  
Боже, жаль, никто им не сказал, что Джирайя записал всё происходящее...


End file.
